Salvatore As In Saviour
by DamonAndElenaAlways
Summary: The last thing I hear is the muffled sound of a voice calling for me to wake up. It sounds like the voice of an angel. The voice is trying to pull me back to the surface but I don't want to go back. Why won't it just let me go? Muffled sounds of sirens and voices fill the silence inside my head, but it's easy for me to pick out the voice of the angel. My angel.


**Chapter One:**

**Elena POV**

Smoke. All I could see was smoke. I couldn't see and it was getting harder to breathe with every breath I took. A strangled cough clawed it's way out of my throat, choking slightly as I try to swallow. I don't even know how the fire started. Last thing I knew I was getting ready in my room for a job interview. An interview I had now missed completely. I turn my head to cast my gaze around the room in the hope of finding an escape, once again being greeted with the sight of smoke and nothing but. One thought that managed to calm me slightly was the fact that Jeremy wasn't home. He'd gone out with Anna, his girlfriend. I was the only one home, and therefore the only one trapped in the house. I just prayed that someone, neighbours or anyone would call the fire brigade. There was no way I was getting out of this room without help. Both entrances were blocked with towering flames and I was trapped in the far corner of the room. Covering my mouth with one hand as another cough escapes me, my vision starts to become hazy. I was losing consciousness. It wouldn't be long until the smoke became too much and I passed out. The last thought before I closed my eyes was; _I'm going to die alone. _

**Damon POV**

I swiftly jump out of the truck, my feet connecting to the ground with a solid thud. My gaze roams the house in front of me from top to bottom, a hushed curse escaping me as I see just how bad the situation is. This has to be one of the worst fires I've seen all week. Feeling someone slap my back as they pass me, I turn to see who it was. A grin curves my lips as I see it was Alaric, my best friend who just happens to be my colleague as well. Everyone at the station says we're a pair to be reckoned with and that we can face any fire thrown at us, but we just like the adrenaline that comes with the job. There's not a day go by that one of us isn't putting our lives at risk, and that's just how we like it.

**"**Haven't seen one this serious in a long time!**"** He says to me, a frown marring his normally relaxed features. I nod my head in agreement, my expression probably mirroring his own.

**"**I know. We need to find out if there's anyone inside and we need to do it now!**"** I raise my voice slightly, running a hand through my messy raven locks before shoving my helmet on. Once Alaric and I have quickly gone through our plan of action, he grabs the hose before making his way inside. Looking around, I quickly grab an oxygen mask before rushing inside after him, carefully following him as he makes his way upstairs. As soon as we reach the landing we're engulfed by thick smoke, making it almost impossible to see anything. Seeing one door is already open, I jog over to it, my gaze running over everything and once I'm certain there's nobody in there I return to join Alaric.

**"**Just one more room left!**"** He shouts over to me, nodding his head towards the closed door.

**"**Alright, I got this. Just put the fire out enough for me to get in there!**"** I shout back, my normally smooth voice starting to become slightly rough due to the smoke inhalation. This is why Ric and I work so well together. We're a team. I stand back as I watch his foot connect with the door, the creak of the wood giving way as the door swings open. The flames roar before us, the intensity of them heating my exposed skin, bathing us both in their golden glow. I watch as Alaric readies the hose, dosing the flames in water, creating enough of a path to allow me entrance into the room. I carefully step past him and make my way into the room, covering my mouth as a cough escapes me, dodging the flames to make my way to the middle of the room. I turn around, azure hues glistening from the light of the fire as I search for anyone trapped. I'm about to turn away again when I hear a faint groan, quickly moving to follow the sound. My eyes widen as my gaze drops to the small figure in the corner of the room. I lean down to gently tilt her head, my breath catching in my throat as I take in the beauty before me. Shaking my head, I try to get rid of whatever thoughts I'm currently having. Dammit, Damon stay focused! Carefully slipping my arms under her slender figure, I bring her to my chest, raising back to a standing position with her cradled in my arms. Reaching into my pocket for the oxygen mask, I gently fix it onto her face before making my way out of the room. Walking past Alaric, I stop momentarily to call out into the smoke filled air, **"**I've got her. Now let's get out before this place comes down!**"**. I start making my way towards the stairs, gazing down at the now semi conscious girl in my arms.

**Elena POV**

I'm lost in a sea of blackness. The waves pulling me further and further away from the shore. I don't know what's happening, all I know is that I can't breathe. Suddenly, I feel myself being lifted from the water, strong arms wrapped around me. Before I know it I can breathe again, an unfamiliar feeling of something being fixed onto my face causing me to shift slightly. The rush of oxygen into my lungs is like a junkies fix after going cold turkey. My eyelids slowly flutter open, revealing unfocused mocha orbs, looking around frantically before raising my gaze. My body stills as my gaze locks with a flash of shockingly blue, stormy eyes. Suddenly a sense of calm overcomes me, I know everything's going to be alright. Somehow, I know the man with the blue eyes is going to make everything better again. My lips quirk up in a slight smile underneath the oxygen mask at the thought, before I slowly feel my body sinking back into the depth of blackness, the waves pulling me down. Pulling me away from my saviour. The last thing I hear is the muffled sound of a voice calling for me to _wake up._ It sounds like the voice of an angel. The voice is trying to pull me back to the surface but I don't want to go back. _Why won't it just let me go?_ Muffled sounds of sirens and voices fill the silence inside my head, but it's easy for me to pick out the voice of the angel. Focusing on that one sound, I listen to it until the blackness finally swallows me whole.

**AN:** So, this is my first ever fic so I'm kinda nervous about the response. I've had this idea floating around in my head for a while but it's taken me a while to be brave enough to sit down and post it. But I do want you guys to be honest! Depending on the response this gets, I might continue it. I just need you guys to let me know whether you'd be interested in me doing that. So please, read and review, and let me know what you think! :)


End file.
